I Don't Know
by Wolf Vio
Summary: Winry shook her head and asked in frightened curiosity, "Ed… what happened to you?" Torture!Ed fic. EdWin. Parental!Royed. Rated T for Torture and Ed's mouth.
1. Prologue

The creak of an opening door echoed throughout the room. They were coming back, back to kick him, back to slap him, back to beat him, back to burn him, back to torture him. His heart hammered in his chest. A light shined in his eyes and he was blinded. He heard voices speak but he learned to never listen to their chatter. He might learn something you never wanted to learn if he did. He pretended to look dead, maybe that'll trick them for once. His torturers loved live prey, if they were to see him dead, they might let him go. A hand brushed against his cheek and he lashed out in fear. His mouth found the hand of the culprit and he let his teeth sink into the flesh, his fingers scored down his enemy's arm. The person fought, but he just bit and scratched harder. He could barely notice the blood flowing down his throat choking him. Everything was a flurry of tugs, surprised yelps, and crimson. His world crashed to a stop when he heard a familiar voice snap at him,

"Fullmetal!"

His vision cleared and he immediately dropped off of the girl's hand. He spat the blood out of his mouth and looked up at his victim once he heard whimpering coming from their direction.

Winry held her lacerated hand and sniffed. She was shaking with racing terror. Ed's eyes widened, "Winry?"

Winry shied away. Tears tracing tracks down her face. She shook her head and asked in frightened curiosity, "Ed… what happened to you?"


	2. Chapter 1

A clap of hands could be heard behind them. His partner turned towards the noise but a metal rod coiled around him tightly as if a snake.

A scraping sound could be heard behind him. It sounded as if the brat had other metal friend slithering on the ground searching for the rat that it's friend had missed. He smiled to himself. The pipsqueak was going on the offensive. A transmutation circle on the back of his gloved hands activiated and blue lighting flared around them. The chirp of the strings of electricity was music to his ears. The element turned a deep golden color. He turned around and the snake lunged. His lightning filled hands wrapped around the "creature's" throat. The snake hissed as tendrils of electricity scored down it's surface. After some seconds the snakes scratched and transformed back into a long metal pole. The electricity didn't cease.

He had a new weapon. He looked up from his pet, "That's enough." A screech came from the snake to his side as his partner used the same electric alchemy. "It's two against one. Show yourself. You'll be dead either way."

A faint noise distracted him. It was a type of noise that could barely be heard even if a bat squeaked. Heard wasn't the best word. It was more of a sense thing. Like how you can feel when someone was watching you.

He turned around and slammed his lightning rod into a chunk of rock about to crush him from behind. He could barely notice his buddy surge forward until the noises of fighting could be heard behind him. He faltered when a scream bit into his ears. The block of rock took it's chance and crushed him to the ground.

They saw his coat. His damn coat! Ed had thought that he had them beat right when he turned the bars of a nearby cell into gleaming snakes made of steel. But apparently, they had electricity alchemy. That was not a good thing. Ed had tried to take them out silently, for he was ordered to. These hooligans were creating Chimeras, intelligent ones at that. They looked like Nina and Alexander, but only more tragic. The chimeras could speak normal words just like Nina and Alexander too, but the words sounded muffled and scratchy as if their vocal cords were worn down or falling apart.

It was horrifying. Ed had already seen a few locked in cages while trying to sneak through this place. Whenever he looked into one's eyes he saw Nina's, no matter how fierce their glare was, their eyes were just like Nina's. It took all of his power to not open the cells and set them free even if it may mean being attacked.

One of the two men lunged at him with an electric metal rod. Ed dodged the attack and pounced forward with an attack of his own. The man tried to block a punch in the face by a metallic arm with his pole. Ed managed to stop and pull away. Having his automail arm or leg touch that rod would not end well. Ed clapped his hands together, and a sword extended from his automail wrist. He braced as the man swung his rod towards his face. With painful accuracy, Ed dodged and ripped two more bars from the cell to his side. He leaped into the air, throwing the bars to around the man and using alchemy to multiply them form a makeshift cage around the man.

The man snarled and tried a transmutation array. The licks of the electricity wrapped around the bars but soon disappeared without a dent in the metal. Meanwhile, Ed noticed his struggle and chuckled, "That won't work you know. These bars aren't exactly tree branches. They were made to be impenetrable. They're metal bars infused with titanium atoms that were cut and shaved into poles. But, what am I saying? You should already know this because you're the one who made them am I correct?" Ed smiled at the man's glare, "Aw, right. I'm getting off topic here." He stepped toward the man, his blade under his sleeve gleamed enough that you could tell that it was hidden, yet there.

The man snarled ferociously and tried to find a way out of the metal bars.

Ed chuckled, "You and your friend are coming with me. And I expect no complaining." Ed clapped his hands together and one of the poles morphed into a chain and quickly wrapped around the man's throat before he could answer. The chain pulled tight and the other end dropped into Ed's automail hand. He moved to tie it around a bar, "Your friend will come easily. He can't move on inch without being crushed. Once I have you two in custody, all of your work will-"

Ed stopped talking when he heard the sound of cracking and electricity chirping. He looked up at the man who had a hand wrapped around the chain and lightning tendrils licked from his fingers.

The world seemed in slow motion as the sparks traveled down each link in the chain heading for Ed's automail hand. Ed couldn't pull away for even though it was slow it was happening too quickly.

Soon the tendrils found their destination. Pure electric pain scored through Ed's nerves. Once the electricity seemed to wane it found his leg and circulated again. For many seconds Ed couldn't seem to breathe, but he didn't notice. His vision quickly flashed white again and again and again.

The electricity soon stopped and Ed fought for consciousness as his legs shook violently.

His heart beat irregularly as it tried to fight against against the heavy sensation.

Ed's brain seemed to sizzle and spark in his head and his vision was blurred as if damaged by the white that was scoring down his retina.

His mind shut down as his fight for consciousness failed.

* * *

Ed woke to a freezing dark concrete room. The dripping of water trickled silently into existence. Sitting up, he heard the sharp jingle of chains. The metal links were attached to his legs and arm. The weight that was previously on his right shoulder was gone, indicating that his automail arm was missing. It was a good plan on the enemy's part. Chain him up in a dark room without his metal arm. The darkness makes his vision useless so he couldn't make a transmutation circle.

The distant howls and screeches of suffering chimeras echoed hauntingly throughout the painful screaming making chills travel through Ed's spine.

Ed knew that he needed to find a way out. He couldn't stand up, for the chain attached to his left wrist would stop him.

"Damn it." Ed whispered.

He could feel a scratchy feeling in his throat. It no doubt came from his yelling while he got electricuted. He wondered where the two men were probably enjoying a nice day trying to find out what innocent creatures to merge. They made Ed sick.

Ignoring his scratching throat Ed said to himself, "How could you get yourself in this situation? You're so stupid. Just find a way out and arrest these bastards!"

With renewed motivation, Ed moved to sit on his knees and tested the length of his chains. The one on his arm seemed to be the shortest. His legs had a nice reach, however. To do anything monumental, he would have to break the chain on his wrist. There was no way he could do that right now.

Ed sighed and closed his eyes boredly. This sucked.


End file.
